


Handsome Parasite

by garylovesjohn



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Ero Guro, M/M, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Parasites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepiness, Soulmates, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Tongues, True Love, Urethral Play, symbiosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Eddie just wants to sleep, but Venom has other ideas in mind.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 7
Kudos: 464





	Handsome Parasite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theslumberinggreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslumberinggreen/gifts).



> From 2018.

Eddie was stirred from his sleep by the feeling of his own hands moving over him by themselves.

Not so long ago, it would have freaked him out to wake up as a puppet in the middle of the night, but he had gotten used to it by now.

Without a single effort on his behalf, his fingers wrapped around his hard-on, stroking it lazily.

"Again, really?" he complained, half-mumbling, half-sighing, still groggy and grumpy, "What have you got against getting a full night of sleep?"

"We need this." Venom growled, husky, in his mind.

"I told you a million times already. Just because I pop a boner in the middle of the night doesn't mean we gotta fuck."

"Yes it does." the symbiote snickered as his own black form covered Eddie's hand, making the man's average-sized dick appear ridiculously small in his much larger grip.

"Oh, I'll fix that." replied the rumbling voice at the mild feeling of inadequacy creeping into his host's brain.

Soon, the erection more than doubled in size, dark and bulging with white veins snaking upon its oily slickness.

"There, much better." Venom mocked playfully, his strong hand gliding over the wet surface of the engorged length.

"That's not funny." Eddie grumbled, not fond of having his virility belittled.

"What? You want me to make it even bigger?"

"No. No! That's, ah... not necessary." he stammered as his shaft began to swell further, feeling uncomfortably heavy between his legs.

"You're no fun." came a low growl.

Eddie could almost see the smug grimace upon his parasite's face in his mind.

"Come on, man. I was just trying to sleep here. How many times are we gonna do this?"

"As many times as we want."

"More like as many times as YOU w-- aah! Aanh..."

"What's that Eddie? I'm afraid I can't hear you over all those dirty thoughts going through your brain right now." Venom purred, spilling over his host's body to tease his eager dick with his long, talented tongue, incapacitating him with pleasure.

Eddie felt countless fangs graze the sensitive nerves of his erection while the symbiote worked all over it, slurping and slobbering, licking his piss slit, inside of his meatus, stimulating nerves that should never be touched so intimately, leaving him panting with need.

He was breathless while his own hands, black and clawed, were all over his toned body in gripping, needy caresses. Around his neck, his shoulders, his chest, down his abs, over his slender waist, finishing their course by sinking into the flesh of his ass.

"God, you're on fire tonight." he chuckled, feeling his buttcheeks being spread apart before wet fingers began probing his entrance.

"Don't talk about fire." retorted that deep, raucous voice inside his head.

"It's a figure of speech. Means you're, y'know... hot."

This damn parasite. Not only was he always hungry, he was always horny too. Ever since Venom had discovered what made his host tick, he had done all in his power to please him.

And what power he had.

How easy it was to subjugate someone whose mind was laid bare before his own. There were no secrets. Every little fantasy, every kink, Venom knew.

And Eddie had no other choice but to surrender. He couldn't fight it. He didn't want to. No matter how far it went, this perverted, depraved alien invader was just too good.

He couldn't resist being overtaken.

It was so much better with him too. He no longer needed anyone else. He was never lonely. Never left unsatisfied. He always had his lover within him, all over him, owning him entirely.

Venom's tongue wrapped around his balls, tugging at them lightly, licking their pleasant roundness, savouring the taste of musk. A flavour he had grown addicted to. Eddie was his. Now and forever. He would never let him go. Such a perfect and delicious host.

The thick, fleshy tongue continued its wanton exploration further downwards, licking his taint then down to his entrance, penetrating it. It twirled and coiled around his guts, still so soft and malleable from all the sex they previously had today.

Never in his life had Eddie thought he would bottom for anyone. Yet, here he was, moaning like a bitch in heat while having his ass played with. Already, his vision had began to blur from pleasure. He spread his legs further apart and urged Venom deeper in his mind.

Fingers soon joined the party, opening him, invading him.

Like a tease, the symbiote soon abandoned his hole and licked his way back up, over hairy, dewy abs and pecs, accompanied by hot, raspy breaths sending delicious shivers up his host's spine. Shivers they both enjoyed immensely. Not only could Venom feel this pleasure, but the knowledge that he was responsible for said pleasure made it all the sweeter.

Eddie threw his head back in ecstasy, his lips parted in a soundless cry as more fingers stretched him while his twitching erection was pleasantly squeezed. He was nothing more than a toy in the claws of this lustful alien.

Venom's immense mouth wrapped around his own, or rather the bottom half of his face. Myriads of teeth grazed his tender flesh while that long, slimy tongue fucked his throat so deep it was almost licking inside of his stomach. He could feel it undulating in his thorax, right underneath his sternum.

Fingers turned to tendrils turned to tentacles within his core, growing ever larger until he was full of them. Black rivulets danced all over his exposed skin. His heaving chest massaged by thick, sticky appendages. His nipples tugged and teased and flicked and slapped until erect and sore.

The symbiote was so all over him, Eddie often had difficulty telling where his dick actually was.

More often than not, the answer was in his ass.

But even now, he still wasn't sure. Every orifice stuffed. Every erogenous zone teased. It was all an overwhelming blur of sensations. Venom was a beast in bed. In fact, he was a beast everywhere. They had fucked all over this apartment, even on the ceiling. There were no limits anymore.

Before he knew it, they were off the mattress and against the wall. The symbiote dragging him around like a ragdoll, twisting and turning his boneless body in every position, striving to give him as much pleasure as he possibly could. To explore him from every angle.

Eddie could only surrender, feeling weightless and euphoric.

The penetration was deep and relentless. Tentacles, dick, arms. Whatever it was. All he knew was that he was full. So full. His anus spread and defiled, rubbed until swollen and tingling by the rough, rhythmic pounding. His entire digestive tract filled by innumerable tentacles that delved and wiggled against all of his sweet spots. Some of which he didn't even know he had. His prostate milked by the constant in-and-out. The lumpy textures of his unlikely lover's slimy flesh stimulating his taut hole.

His entire length was covered by the symbiote. Pulsating, sucking, teasing underneath his foreskin, circling the crown of his glans. Even his dick was getting fucked, completely stuffed all the way into his bladder and balls. He could no longer ejaculate nor piss, both of which he desperately needed to do.

The only release he was allowed to get were dry orgasms upon dry orgasms. Some in such a rapid succession he didn't really know where one ended and the other began.

Poor man was desperately overstimulated, squirming all over the bed. Trembling, twitching, his body strung like a wire, every muscle stiff and bulging, sheening with sweat. He was utterly invaded and claimed up to his most intimate recesses. His limits pushed to their breaking point, but never beyond it. No. Venom knew. He knew all too well where the subtle line was and never crossed it. But oh did he love tightroping over it, pushing his host to the very brink of ecstatic agony.

He craved to see him writhe in despair. All those delicious sensations he also experienced. He desired nothing more than to take the both of them to the very edge where bliss mingled seductively with torment.

The man would have screamed had his mouth not been smothered. The lump in his throat so big he couldn't even breathe.

But he didn't need to.

Venom breathed for the both of them. Spilling over him like black tar, taking over his body as if a second skin, bulking it up considerably.

Eddie didn't have to worry about his horny parasite reading his fevered thoughts because his mind had long gone blank now. All that remained were the hedonic centres of his brain craving more and more of this alien pleasure. Never in his life had he felt more complete than when enslaved by the symbiote's erotic will. Never had he felt more happy than in his otherworldly embrace. He was owned, mind, body, and soul, experiencing a fulfillment like no others.

Nothing could compare to this.

The ultimate ecstasy.

They were one.

Their hands wrapped around their length, covered in black and so engorged it hurt. Their arousal so great they could no longer hold back. The two of them came hard in thick, abundant spurts, splashing all over their muscular chest.

Ever since the symbiosis, Eddie had found his pleasure increased tenfold. He hadn't understood why at first, but now he knew. Whenever he came, Venom did as well.

He could feel him flooding his insides, so deep he could almost taste it. A torrent of semen was his ultimate reward. His belly swelled with the hot, creamy load. A blissful pain he was too far gone to even groan about. His body didn't even try to resist. He loved this feeling. Inseminated and marked by his beloved as they were one entity.

Nothing felt more intimate.

Nothing felt more real than the passion they shared.

Venom rode his peak with a long, guttural growl, snarling and hissing and drooling all over.

The two of them fell back down upon the mattress heavily, limp and spent. They panted in unison as the symbiote slowly seeped back into his host's flesh.

Eddie was barely conscious anymore, but he could feel this unearthly touch underneath his skin, as if amorously caressing his soul.

"Love you, Eddie." came a gentle, rumbling murmur.

"Love you too, babe. Now let me sleep." he mumbled before drifting away with a satisfied smile upon his lips.


End file.
